Princess Protection Program
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Inspired by the movie: Princess Protection Program / Princess Rilinda Matthews has to flee her country due to war. She stays with Agent Hart and her daughter Maya. (MayaxRiley) friendship. Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey GMW Fans! It is me, Summer. With another GMW multi-chapter. This one is going to be different the other ones. This story is inspired by the Disney Channel Original Movie, Princess Protection Program. It kind of has the same plot, but I switch some things up to work with the characters. This story is a bit more lighthearted then my other GMW stories. Also, if you haven't seen the movie, it shouldn't really effect the plot. It will make sense to someone who hasn't seen it. But, I recommend the movie, I adore it. I'm so happy I'm finally able to post this story. I had it written since December last year. So I'm excited to finally share it.**

 **Before I start I just want to thank these fellow GMW fanfic writers (who all are insanely talented) who helped me and encouraged me with this story, and many more.** **So thank you to cowgirlangel95, Pebble of LightClan and Bethany Tucker!**

 **As always I don't own anything.**

Princess Rilinda Matthews twirled around in her dress and smiled. Today is her thirteenth birthday. Her kingdom looked like a magical winter wonderland, since her birthday is in December, the inside looked like the outside. Snowflake crystals decorated the castle as light snow fell from the sky. She's going to celebrate with a birthday ball.

Rilinda admired her dress, her tailor made it for her. It was a beautiful baby blue color with white sparkles and diamonds on it in a pattern of snow flakes. That was the top half, the bottom half was baby blue ruffles to a darker blue. A white sparkly shawl rested on her shoulders, and her crown was delicately placed on her head.

A knock on her door made her stop her twirling, she clung on to her bed so she didn't fall over.

"Darling daughter of mine, are you ready?" Her father, King Cory asked when he knocked on the door. King Cory is a kind and fair ruler, always giving advice to his people and helping those in need. Queen Topanga always took care of national trade, she knows how to make both sides happy and debate logically. She's also very motherly to the children of the kingdom. They are the perfect King and Queen. Riley always hoped she would find a prince and they would be just as good at running the kingdom as her parents.

"Come in daddy" Riley replied, wanting to keep composure.

Her mother and father entered.

"You fell didn't you?" Topanga said, with concern in her voice. She knew her daughter is a little on the clumsy side.

Riley blushed and looked down.

"How'd you know?"

"Your crown is tilted to the left a little" Topanga explained as she went to fix the crown on her daughter's head. Then she stepped back and looked at her daughter.

"Wow Rilinda, you look so grown up" Topanga said, taken away by her daughter's beauty.

Cory went to hold Topanga's hand. "Look at our angel"

"Looking like that, maybe you'll meet your prince charming tonight" Topanga said.

"Really?" Riley asked excited.

"No!" Cory exclaimed. " No boys, I'm not ready"

"What your father means is no boys yet" Topanga explained to her daughter.

" I mean no boys ever"

Riley giggled, she found her father's over protectiveness quiet endearing. But she knew later on it was going to cause issues. She hoped by then he wouldn't be as protective. But as time went by Riley felt like finding a prince is a lost cause. She always tried to convince herself to not worry about that now and enjoy being a princess.

She realized she spaced out during her parents small arguments.

"You can dance with one boy" Cory mumbled.

Riley knew her mommy would win this one.

"But one and only one" Cory said.

"Really? Thanks daddy" She hugged him.

"Anything for you, my princess"

Riley smiled, it was going to be the best night of her life.

* * *

Maya Hart sat in her mom's care anxiously waiting for her mother to tell her why she was picked up early from school.

"There is an emergency, I have to go to the Princess Protection Program headquarters as soon as possible. I picked you up so I can see you before I go. There is a little girl, maybe at your age, her country is in danger. They want me to help her out" Katy explained, as they drove home.

Maya nodded, knowing the routine. Her mother leaves for a day or two, three tops and comes back with amazing stories. Maya always admired her mother. She kept her cover as a waitress and work as an Agent for The Princess Protection Program. She did, well everything. She would go on missions, do the transformation stage, and find the princesses a safe temporary home. Having both these jobs gave Maya so many things she wouldn't have otherwise. Free diner food, and the most amazing bed time stories as a kid.

"Stay safe mom" Maya said. "Please"

"I'll be fine Maya, I'm just meeting her up at headquarters" Katy said sensing her daughter's worry.

"The pizza place number is on the fridge, you can invite those nice boys over, the Farkle and Lucas. But they leave at nine" Maya nodded. She likes the fact that her mom let's her do things most kids her age don't do. Like have boys over on a school night.

Maya wanted to clarify that Lucas is not her friend. She is friends with Farkle. Lucas is close to Farkle as well, so she was with him by association. Farkle always defended Maya whenever people got her down, even when she tells him not too. Even when she says and proves she could handle it herself. Lucas defended as well. So, she guess by those standards, he's a friend. So she let it be.

"I'll be okay mom, I won't starve" Maya promised. She knew no matter how much she worries about her mother, her mother worries about her more. Which is something that always confused her. But made her happy, in a weird way. It showed her that her mom cared.

When they got home, Maya thew her book bag on the couch, ready for the goodbye that hurt every time. She knew her mom wasn't going to be in danger for today's mission but there still was a pit in her stomach.

Katy came out of her room, she transformed from a waitress to an Agent.

"Good luck mom, stay safe. I love you" She hugged her mom tight.

"Love you more baby girl, be safe, do your homework and make sure you eat" Katy said, hugging her daughter.

"Love you most" Maya replies.

With that, her mom kisses her cheek and leaves.

 **a/n: Well, there it is. Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and feel free to review.**

 **Have an amazing day**

 **-Summer**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Happy June Everyone! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed the first chapter of this story. You guys are so supportive and gave so much positive feedback, I couldn't be happier. I can't wait for you to read the rest.**

 **Then, as usual, a special shout out to my reviewers: Guest, Guest(other one), ChildOfTheKing2143, BagelsandBroadway, Stay Gold-Pebblemist, jhansikirani17205, and serenityskywalker.**

As soon as Rilinda entered the ballroom an unsettling feeling hit her. _Something is wrong,_ she thought, _I can feel it_.

She froze as soon as she felt her parents gaze of concern.

"Princess what's wrong?" Her father asked her, worry written on his face.

"Nothing" She answered, then cleared her throat. "The palace looks lovely" She said, looking at her kingdom. She tried to get the attention off her, she didn't want anyone thinking something was wrong. She also hoped paying attention to the decorations distracted her from how she feels.

The room was breathtakingly decorated. It's a picture perfect winter wonderland. Crystal snowflakes hung from the sky, and painted snowflakes were patterned on the walls. In the middle of the ballroom, on the table was her birthday cake. It was nearly the same height as her. Blue frosting was around the edges and she noticed the frosting color matched her dress. Everything was right down to the last detail. She didn't want her paranoia to ruin it.

Then in the corner of her eye, she saw it. An ice sculpture of her kingdom. " How beautiful"

This is everything she could ever imagine for her birthday ball, and so much more. She knew the kingdom worked diligently to make this room perfect. She was banned from this room for a whole two weeks.

Now, she finally saw it in all it's grace and beauty and all she can think of is the lingering feeling in her stomach.

"Princess the pre-party dinner is ready" Mr. Bolte said as he entered the room. He was one of the main helpers in the kingdom. He once told Rilinda that he is like the daughter he never had. His wife passed away before she was born. He always watches out for her as if she was his child. King Cory refers to him as someone he sees like a father.

Riley jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Yay! Food!" She didn't eat breakfast because she was a little worried about how her dress would fit. Now since most of her concerns are taken care of, she could finally enjoy a meal. Her stomach growled.

"Oh my Princess Rilinda. We need to get you some food this instant. Your little teenage stomach is growling in hunger" Mr. Bolte said as he escorted them into the dinning room. Cory peaked into the kitchen. "Good day chefs, please make sure there is enough food tonight"

Instead of him saying he wanted all the food because of the celebration of his daughter's birthday. He says "King Shawn is coming" With childlike excitement. He had just heard that his childhood friend, Shawn, is coming tonight. Shawn Hunter, now King Shawn of a kingdom across the river, is very kind to Rilinda. She's quiet excited to see him. Granted, not as excited as her father, but excited. What she loved most about Shawn is that he insist on her calling him Uncle Shawn. It showed that he's family.

When they walk back to the dinning room, the food was on the table, just waiting. Rilinda's stomach growled louder. Everyone ate the dinner eagerly, and quickly to get the party started.

Once Rilinda finished her food, which she could proudly say she managed not to get it on her dress, she got up.

"I'm ready to party"

"Then party we shall" King Cory said, as he raised his glass. "To Princess Rilinda" He toasted.

"To Princess Rilinda"Everyone cheered.

Queen Topanga and King Cory exchanged worried glances, hoping tonight goes well. Wishing they didn't need to go with the back up plan they had. They invited one special guest to keep their daughter safe.

* * *

Maya channel surfed as she waited until the guys came out of school. Her homework was quickly done and her sketch book was abandoned in the corner. A habit she's been doing recently. Ever since the art show incident. No matter how many times Farkle or even Lucas tried to convince her to start drawing again, she just couldn't.

Four o clock finally came and Maya texted the boys. _Mom working late. Meet at my place. Pizza night?_

While she waited for the guys to come over, she thought about her mother. She also thought about the princesses her mother saves, and how she helps them. She wondered about the princess her mother is going to save. Her mom mentioned that the princess is around her age. Maya could barely imagine passing middle school let alone run a kingdom.

She heard a knock on her door and jumped.

"It's Farkle!" She heard from the other side of the door.

"And Lucas"

"I'm coming" Maya called as she opened the door.

"Hello lady" Farkle greeted with his usual hair flip.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Hey Farkle"

Lucas walked in with a box a pizza and put it on the kitchen table.

"We brought food. We figured you were going to need dinner"

"Thanks cowboy" Maya said, she always teased him for his Texas upbringing.

"No problem" He said as him and Farkle placed there backpack on the couch.

"Well" Farkle sighed as he sat on the couch opening up him backpack. "We gotta get started on this homework"

"I finished" Maya said with a smirk.

"You did your homework?" Farkle asked, shocked.

"Don't be so surprised" Maya asked, mock offended.

"The question with Maya isn't if she did her homework, if it's if she did correctly" Lucas said, getting out his textbook.

"Ha ha Ranger Rick" Maya said. "But I didn't invite you guys over for homework. I invited you guys over to hang out" She picked up the boys backpack and tossed it to the side.

"Let's party"

* * *

As Princess Rilinda waited for her guest to arrive, she began to fidget and worry. As time went by her excitement faded and paranoia settled in. The music turned to a slow dance song and she slightly swayed to the music hoping to calm her nerves.

"May I have this dance?"

Rilinda turned around. "Uncle Shawn!"

She hugged her uncle.

"Happy birthday Princess"

"I'm so glad you came, did you see daddy?" Rilinda asked him.

"No, I wanted to dance with my now teenage niece first" Shawn said.

"Daddy is going to be very jealous" Rilinda said with a nervous giggle.

Shawn held out his hand. Rilinda grasped it tight, so she wouldn't fall. She tried to concentrate on her feet movement. She tried to distract herself from her stressful thoughts.

"So what do you think?" Shawn asked.

Rilinda looked up at her uncle, not realizing that he was talking to her the whole time.

"I'm sorry Uncle" She apologized.

"Look at you, already being a real teenager. Not listening to adults already" Shawn said with a laugh.

Once Rilinda didn't laugh with him, he knew something is wrong.

" You okay Princess?"

Rilinda sighed. She didn't want to worry anyone. But she didn't want to lie to her uncle either.

"You can tell mommy or daddy okay?"

Shawn nodded.

" I have a really bad feeling about tonight" She admitted, glad to have it off her chest. "But I don't want to worry anyone. Everyone put such hard work to this party"

She said as she motioned around the room.

"It's just a small feeling" She said quickly. " Nothing to worry about"

"No need to worry Princess" Shawn said as he twirled her. Cory told him about his plan to protect Rilinda in case anything happened.

Rilinda spun back to him, and he held her to keep her steady.

"No harm will come your way, not if I can help it"

 **a/n: There is chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took a while to update. It was the last week of school and then I had a field trip. Thanks for the patience and thanks for reading. Just to let you know, I'm going on vacation with my family soon. So I'm not sure if I'll be updating as quickly. Have a lovely day**

 **-Summer**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I'm back! Here I am with chapter 3. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed, also who is excited for the new Girl Meets World episode tomorrow? I know I am. Anyway gotta give a special shoutout to my reviewers: Kelsey, rose, jhansikirani17025, and RootBeerFloat3kinzy**

It was nine o clock and Farkle already crashed on Maya's living room couch. Lucas was lazily eating french fries as Maya yawned, wondering if a sleepy spell hit them all.

"Are you going to call his dad to pick him up or I am?" Maya asked as she took off the t.v.

" I will" He said.

"So when is your ride coming here Ranger Rick?" She asked as she straightened up the living room, putting a blanket over Farkle, and adjusting his head on a pillow.

"You do care for him" Lucas teased.

"Well, yeah. Just not in the way he wants. I'm not heartless, regardless of what you think" She answered, arms crossed."So when is your ride getting here?"

"I actually have to ask if you can do me a favor" He said.

"If you're going to ask me to draw I will happily hurt you" She threatened.

He chuckled. "No worries, I know that ship has sailed"

She knew she'd never be able to draw again, after the art show incident. The guys began to see it too. Despite spending months convincing otherwise. Knowing that he stopped trying filled her with relief and for a little while, a hint of sadness. But let it slip away.

"What's the favor?" She asked getting impatient.

"Well my parents have been arguing, so I told them I'd sleep over at Farkles. But I've been doing that for the past couple weekends and I don't want to bother them again. I was going to ask your mom for permission first because I'm not sure how a boy sleeping over while she isn't home would go with her. If you don't want me to, I'll go home it's just-

She cut him off. "I'll say yes if you shut up" She didn't want to hear his story, mainly because it matched her own. The first month after her dad left, on weekends she slept over at Farkle's house. Granted,she was much younger, so it was acceptable. But she knew what is was like wanting to escape home life.

"Are you sure it isn't a problem?"

"We have an empty room in the hallway to the left next to the bathroom." She didn't want to say why the room was empty, it still hurt.

"So you go call Mr. Minkus and I'll go clear the room"

* * *

A fast pace pop song shook the castle as everyone danced along to the beat. In the center of it all Princess Rilinda was trying to catch her breath after her dad picked her up and spun her around. It was that time of the night when the adults started drinking and the kids were dancing knowing their parents weren't watching. Rilinda never felt at home with this crowd, even Kings, Queens, princesses and princes went wild. But she watched with a smile on her face, and scanned the room every now and then.

"Having fun my darling daughter?" King Cory asked, as he approached her.

"Yes" She answered, giving him her best smile.

The king picked up on the act and sighed. He knew the same feeling of dread lingered in his daughter as well. He knew having a back up plan is a good idea, but he hoped he didn't have to use it. But he wanted to make use of this huge celebration to distract his daughter from the questions of what ifs.

Cory's worry for his daughter only grew stronger, he knew that if she didn't feel better after her specially baked birthday cake, she was overwhelmed with worry.

"Is there anything wrong Princess?" By the time he asked, Queen Topanga walked up to her daughter and husband.

"Rilinda, what's wrong?" Her mother asked her.

Rilinda sighed, she didn't want to worry them. Before she can answer, the sound of an explosion shook the kingdom. The door to the ball room shattered into millions of glass pieces, luckily no one was hurt. Her parents instantly pushed her behind them, and were a protective shield in front of her.

King Weldon, an enemy of her father, barges through. The crunch of broken glass under his foot echoed, as everyone took cover under tables. Shawn was instantly by Rilinda's side.

"Well, well, what a little party we have here" He said, as soldiers from his country walked in. "I'm a little insulted I wasn't on the invite list" He was an enemy of the kingdom for a while, he kept quiet until now, wanting them to be off guard and wanting a dramatic entrance.

Rilinda held her uncle's hand hoping his promise held true. He hugged her close, and she buried her face as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Where is the little princess, I want to wish her a happy birthday" He says scanning the crowd.

"You will not touch my daughter" King Cory declared, an emotion rare to the king flickered in his face, anger.

Mr. Bolte walked to King Cory with two swords in his hand, he handed one to the king. " I will fight beside you my king"

King Weldon laughed. " It's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Just know you will lose"

He approached the king, and Rilinda felt herself being carried away by her uncle.

"Daddy!"

"It's okay baby" She heard her mother's voice. "Uncle Shawn is going to take you to a safe place, you'll meet an agent in a helicopter, go with him. Do you understand?"

"Where are you going?" She asked her mom, tears in her eyes.

"To fight for my kingdom, you're going to be okay" She promised her daughter. Topanga put a heart locket around her daughter's neck. "So you always know where you came from, okay?" She kissed Rilinda's forehead. "I love you" With that, she left, running in the direction of danger.

Uncle Shawn put Rilinda down when he knew it was a safe distance away from the chaos. "Come on princess, I made a promise I was going to keep you safe. I don't intend of breaking it"

"Where are we going?" She asked as they ran to the roof of the kingdom.

"I'm taking you to an agent who works at the Princess Protection Program. They'll keep you safe until the kingdom is safe"

He explains, they run into the night and she sees the helicopter. The situation hits her, and she began to cry. "Uncle please, tell mommy and daddy to hurry. We have to go"

"You are the only one who needs to be protected" Shawn said.

Agent Carter, runs to the princess. "Come on Princess, we need to hurry. Your parents requested you are sent to safety"

She looks at him with questionably. Uncle Shawn bowed to him. " As the uncle of this child, I appreciate what you are doing. Please take care of her"

"She'll be under the best care, we have someone waiting at the center just for her"

Shawn gave her a hug and a swift kiss on the cheek. "You will return home" He promised."I love you"

Then went back to fight.

Her tears blurred her vision, as she went up the stairs to the helicopter. Agent Carter followed. The helicopter started to go up, and Rilinda pressed her hand against the glass as a tear slid down her cheek. "Goodbye my kingdom. I will return to you"

 **a/n: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. Also, if you're reading this and read my GMW one-shot Terrible Things, would anyone like a prequel?**

 **Have a beautiful day, lovelies**

 **-Summer**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hey everyone! Thank you for your patience for updates, I appericate it. As always thanks to my reviewers: Kelsey, Stay Gold-Pebblemist, julia, jhansikirani1705, and cowgirlangel95.**

Rilinda looked out her window was the scenery changes, and when the helicopter landed, she got up quickly. She looked around at the island out the windows. Agent Carter got out and opened up the door, and held her hand as she got out.

"Welcome to headquarters Princess" Agent Carter says as he walks her into the headquarters. "Agent Hart is inside waiting for you, she's the best of the business. She has a daughter around your age"

Rilinda nodded, not really listening. All she could manage to think about was her family fighting her their kingdom.

"You're going to go back and help them right?" She begged, nearly in tears.

"Of course, Princess. I'll do anything to help keep your uncle's promise" Agent Carter said.

Rilinda gave him a small smile of appreciation.

"I'm sorry your birthday had to be like that" He said as he entered the codes required to get in.

"No need to apologize, every princess has a story to tell. Mine just has a little more adventure. If anything I should be thanking you for saving me"

"You're wise for your age" Agent Carter stated.

"Well, I'm thirteen now" She said, wiping a tear she had no idea escaped.

When they entered the building, Rilinda was taken back by all the commotion. Princesses from all over scattered everywhere. Getting haircuts and changing their outfits. Words of many languages were thrown around. Rilinda picked up on some, she was fluent in four languages.

"Welcome to the Princess Protection Program Princess Rilinda" She heard a voice say, she searched around to find the owner of the voice.

"I'm Agent Hart, but you can call me Katy" Rilinda looked at the woman with wavy blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

Rilinda curtsied. "Hello Ms. Agent Katy Hart" She tried to greet as formally as she could. Katy laughed.

"Sweetie, Katy is just fine" She said. "Now let's get you transformed and ready for transition"

As Agent Carter left, Rilinda followed Katy to a different room.

"Transition?"

"It's where you put you in a new location. We have safe homes all over the world. It's my job to find one perfect for you. Sometimes you even get to live with other princesses from different countries" Katy explained as they walked deeper into the headquarters.

Rilinda saw someone's beautiful long hair up to their back, get chopped off. She gasped, and held her own precious curls into her hands.

"Transformation?" She managed to squeak.

"We give you a make over to help you fit in to whatever home you are placed too"

Attempting to distract herself from the thought of looking completely different and being somewhere new, she decided to ask more personal questions. She learned from her father that showing you care and asking personal questions get people talking and in return they show interest and care as well.

"So Agent Carter mentions you have a daughter" She brought up. "How old is she?"

"Fourteen"

Before she could even process anything she asked. "Do you think I can live with you?" So far, Rilinda liked Katy and she always was curious about the life of a normal teenager. Then something hit her.

"Your husband wouldn't mind, right?"

Then she saw a small fleck of sadness in Katy's eyes and regretted opening her mouth.

" You don't have to worry about that" Katy replied giving her a smile. "I would be honored to have a princess in my household"

"I'll go run it by the boss, you wait here in the transformation" Katy said, then walked away

. Rilinda looked around the room and saw princesses getting their haircut, and putting on makeup. jewelry was taken off and modern jewerly was put on. Beautiful dresses from all over the world were traded for crop tops and t-shirts, sweaters and leather jackets. Traditional and cultural tattoos were covered with foundation. Replaced by temporary tattoos with hearts. Piercings were replaced. Princesses who have perfect vision are now wearing glasses. Blue eyes were turned brown. Black hair turned orange, and blond hair turned black. Straightened hair turned curly, and curly hair turned straight.

Rilinda watched with fascination and fear. She clutched to her hair. "Oh no" She whispered.

"You okay Princess?" Katy asked as she walked back.

Rilinda nodded.

"Well ran it through the boss and you are set to come live with me. Just got to go through transformation" Katy said.

Rilinda smiled. "Lovely"

"Next Princess" The hairdresser says. Rilinda nearly whimpered in fear.

"Ms. Agent Katy Hart" She called. " Can you please make sure they don't do anything to my hair. My uncle once told me I was my dad with my mom's hair. I don't want to lose that"

"No problem" Katy said as she went to go tell the hairdresser and transformation station workers.

Rilinda waited to be the next one to be transformed.

* * *

After Farkle's father picked him up, Maya put the leftovers in the fridge and Lucas went into the room. Maya turned off the television and fixed up the living room before getting ready for bed.

"Cowboy, ya decent?" Maya asked as she knocked on the door. The door she never thought she would knock on again. The door that led to the room she thought she would never walk in again.

"Come on in" He said in his accent just to get under her skin. She walked in, and went to go sit on the bed while Lucas organized his book bag.

"So your parents are arguing huh?" She asked, not knowing what dragged her in here, or what led her to ask the question.

"Yeah" Lucas said, going to sit down next to her. "He threatened to move back to Texas" He didn't know why he's opening up, especially to Maya. He hadn't even told Farkle these things.

"Would you go with him, since you miss it?" Maya asked.

"You trying to get rid of me?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

"Of course" She joked back.

"But I couldn't leave Farkle, or you" He said. "And I'm not exactly close with him. I love my mom to much to leave her anyway"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" She agreed quietly, thinking of her mother. For a second their eyes meet of understanding.

"Well" Maya said getting up, breaking the moment, "I'm going to go to bed" She quickly got up and with a quick "Goodnight, Ranger Rick" she went to bed.

As she lied down in bed, worries for her mother began to plague her mind. Which is normal, especially on nights like these when she is away. But what wasn't normal for her to be suddenly wondering about her father.

* * *

Rilinda looked at herself after transformation. Her beautiful tailored dress was replaced by a floral print one shoulder top and black skinny jeans with rips on the knees. Her hair is exactly the same. She now has ear piercings and wore makeup.

Katy appeared next to her.

"You look great Rilinda"

She smiled at Katy. "Thank you Ms. Agent Katy Hart"

"You don't have to call me that. Actually your cover story is that you are my niece. So from now on it's Aunty Katy"

Rilinda took this all in.

"Okay Aunty Katy"

"Good job" Katy complimented. "So you will be pretending to be my daughter's cousin. Her name is Maya. The name you'll be using during your stay is Riley Hart"

"Riley Hart" Rilinda said, trying it out for size. " I like it"

 **a/n: Well there it is, chapter 4! Next chapter the girls meet. Feel free to share your thoughts, also who adored Girl Meets Hurricane? I love it so much and it's probably my favorite episode of season two so far and I can't wait for more of that story line.**

 **Have a lovely day, beautifuls**

 **-Summer**


End file.
